


Platonic Nudes

by orphan_account



Series: Drabble Thursdays [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexting, cellphone stuff, drabble yo, johndave - Freeform, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally gives in to exchanging nudes with Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I wrote when I couldn't sleep. barely edited at all tbh. Links link to fastpuck art but I recommend looking at them after you're done reading because they do not match up at all ok also I thought about editing it like so it was pretty and colorful but I got frustrated bc of the friggin links so no uvu

TG: are you sure about this  
TG: I mean I know we joke about it a lot  
TG: but actually going though with it is a whole other thing  
TG: no chickening out  
TG: full on legit  
EB: Of course i’m sure Dave I just agreed to it God I’m not that much of a tease  
TG: I dont know about that  
TG: your entire existence is a tease if you ask me

EB: http://goo.gl/7fzQpV

Your face flushes as you look at the link. Would he really put that online? You know he’s not exactly the smartest when it comes to technology but he surely knows better than to post nudes online. Your fingers twitch as the mouse hovers over the link. Clicking on it you tab out of page before it can load. Your cheeks already flush with embarrassment you contemplate quickly clicking over peeking and then closing it. You could always look through the pesterlog and click on it in a more private setting.

EB: Well?

He’s waiting for you to respond and you still haven’t actually looked at the picture. You quickly click on the tab only to be greeted by a dick pic. You can tell he doesn’t trim because dark black curly hair surrounds the base. It’s a straight down shot with his hand holding it up. Your face flushes harder looking at it and tab back out of it as you notice the bead of precum on it. You’re already at a semi just looking at it.

TG: jesus christ Egbert  
TG: you put that online  
TG: arent you worried that some freaky old guys gonna get off to it  
TG: some underage twinks dick pic floating around the atmosphere of the internet  
EB: I’m not stupid Dave I just put it on imgur on my private account  
EB: no one can see it but you  
EB: Isn’t it your turn?

You cover your face at the blue text. He was right. You had taken a dick pic earlier that week for this exact purpose. You’d been bugging him all week to send you nudes and it was only last week that he agreed to it. But him agreeing to it had a condition. In order for it to be as platonic as possible as he put it you had to send him nudes too. That seemed like the least platonic thing to do with your friend but he insisted that it wasn’t fair that he show his body if you don’t show yours. He tried to compare it to being in the locker room together but that didn’t make things any more platonic on your end. You figure he was just grasping for straws at that point.

TG: right  
TG: let me just  
TG: http://goo.gl/CzO4zr  
TG: there

Your uploaded photo to your own private imgur account hovered into the box. Your palms were sweaty and you wiped them on your jeans waiting for him to respond. The familiar symbol showed that he was typing and it felt like an eternity before the next dose of blue text popped up.

EB: holy shit Dave  
TG: I know  
TG: its impressive  
EB: I didnt think you were actually going to go through with it. I mean I know you agreed but you agree to a lot of things  
TG: Nah man  
TG: its ironic  
EB: You’re so lame. Its not ironic at all. You just want to play it off as ironic because your embarrassed  
TG: you dont even understand  
TG: the level of irony i’m working with here  
TG: you think you do  
TG: but im gonna stop you right there egbert because striders dont even get embarrassed  
TG: like on the plain of emotions that we feel  
TG: that isnt one of them  
EB: Oh god dave I am actually crying. There are legit tears streaming from my face. I am laughing so hard at the amount of bullshit on my screen.  
TG: crying because my dick too bomb  
TG: dont you owe me a topless pic too  
EB: Yeah but I don’t know  
TG: no you cant back out now  
TG: you keep saying i’m lame but if you back out then the insults going to double backfire  
TG: you already have the pic I can tell  
TG: you just have to give me the link  
EB: http://goo.gl/KW5Kfm  
EB: there now before you click it I already ate so i’m kind of bloated

You click on the link as soon as he sends it ignoring the text. John’s always been chubby and hes almost always been self conscience about it. You don’t really think its your friends or his dad that do it. More so the people at school that pick on him about it. You know you can’t get away with not saying anything about this picture without smudging your self confidence. Your best bro is worried about his hot bod and you’re the only one whos got the choice to smudge that thought in its tracks.

The photo shows him in the bathroom holding a phone up in the mirror. His cheeks are flushed bright red and he’s looking down at the phone. He’s not heavy by any standard but there is a familiar pudge you’ve only seen sticking out of shirts in random photos he’s sent you over the years. Your face is still red and you feel yourself grow in your pants at the sight. You still have his dick pic in the other tab and consider tabbing over to it again but decide against it. Best not keep him waiting.

TG: on a scale of 1-10  
TG: solid 10  
TG: bloated egbert is my favorite egbert  
EB: Oh my god Dave.  
EB: Just send your picture over.  
TG: http://goo.gl/NlJ4R  
EB: you’re in such better shape than me  
TG: yeah i’m also littered with scars  
TG: and am pale as fuck  
TG: we sound like 14 year old freshmen in the bathroom  
TG: youre hot as fuck  
TG: i’m hot as fuck  
TG: case settled  
EB: yeah okay but i’m just saying  
TG: hot  
TG: as  
TG: fuck

You cut him off before he can finish face still red hot. Only he would be able to send nudes and still make the conversation as nonchalant as possible. You don’t really feel comfortable saying stuff like this to him. Of course to him its all platonic. One bro helping another bro feel good about himself. But to you its so much more than that.

EB: Okay fine. But hey Dad is actually calling me for dinner so i’ll talk to you later okay?  
TG: yeah

—ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead—


End file.
